Through Tragedy, True Love Survives
by LiasonLover
Summary: A tragedy strikes Elizabeth and Jason.  Can their love resurface to help them survive? Or will grief destroy them both?
1. Author's Note

"Through Tragedy, True Love Survives"

Alternate Storyline for Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan

**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters associated with it**

**Author's Note: In this story, Aidan does NOT Exist, Elizabeth NEVER slept with Nicholas, Elizabeth and Lucky were not getting back together and the whole crazy situation with Siobhan never happened!**

**If you are a Sam fan, this is not the story for you. As much as I like Lucky, he's not going to be favored in this story either!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Elizabeth unlocked her front door and ushered Cam and Jake inside. Lucky had called during the last few minutes of her shift to tell her he couldn't take the boys tonight. No excuse or anything, he didn't even apologize for the late notice. She was annoyed that Lucky bailed on his night with the boys. Not only were the boys looking forward to spending the night with their dad, but also, Elizabeth hadn't prepared anything for dinner since it was just going to be her.

Cam and Jake ran into the living room, screaming.

"I'm hungry, Momma," cried Cameron.

"PIZZA!" yelled Jake.

Elizabeth nudged the door shut behind her and took a deep breath.

"Pizza it is, Jakey! Everyone upstairs to change into pajama's while I order pizza. You both can eat in your Pjs. It'll be fun, like a camp out!" she told them.

Both boys cheered and started up the stairs.

Elizabeth called out to Cam, "Make sure you help Jake with his Pjs."

"Ok! Come on Jake," Cam replied as he grabbed his brother's hand and raced up the stairs.

Elizabeth called in a pizza delivery and started straightening up the living room. Hearing the pitter-patter of tiny feet, she looked toward the stairs. There stood her baby boy his motorcycle, feety pajamas. He tossed her a grin.

"He's starting to look more and more like Jason," she thought to herself. Smiling back at Jake, she watched as he started playing with his toy motorcycles. Noting another similarity to Jason, she said, "Momma's going to get some plates Jake, I'll be right back."

"Love you, Momma," Jake told her in his sweet voice.

Kissing the top of his head, she replied, "Love you, too, Jakey."

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to grab some plates. Coming back into the living room, she immediately felt the draft. Glancing around, she saw the front door open and did not see Jake.

"Jake," Elizabeth cried, "Jake, where are you?" Moving toward the open door, Elizabeth heard a thud and the whimper of a little boy.

"JAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Elizabeth screamed, while racing outside. A few steps from her porch, she dropped to the ground next to her motionless child.

Tears pouring down her face, she whispered, "I'm here Jake, I'm here!" Whipping out her cell phone, she started screaming for help. Neighbors rushed outside as Elizabeth dialed 911 and informed them that a car had hit her child, and the car had fled the scene of the accident. She quickly gave them her address and screamed at them to hurry.

Once the ambulance arrived, they quickly loaded Jake inside. Elizabeth's neighbor offered to watch a scared Cameron.

Giving Cam a quick kiss, Elizabeth told him to be good and that she needed to go with Jake. "I love you," she told him and quickly jumped in the ambulance with Jake. They shut the doors and sped off. Jake's vitals were not promising and he was not conscience. She held his hand and just kept whispering, "Hang in there, Jake, hang in there. Momma's here." The tears continued to flow as the sirens sped them to General Hospital.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Elizabeth clutched Jake's shirt to her chest as she paced back and forth in the ER. On the phone, she listened to Lucky's voicemail pick up once again. "Come on, Lucky, pick up," she cried into the phone. "Jake's been hit by a car, we're at GH, GET HERE! she screamed and hung up. Snapping the phone shut, she threw it against the wall. She turned around and saw her brother hurrying to her.

Throwing herself into his arms, she begged him, "Please, just let me be with him. I told Jakey he wouldn't be alone. He's going to be scared Steven, please."

Stroking his sister's hair, he answered, "You know hospital regulations. Parents aren't allowed in a trauma situation. Robin and Patrick are in there doing their job. You're their friend. Jake has played with their daughter. Don't distract them anymore then they probably already are."

Tears leaked out of the corner of Elizabeth's eyes. "I turned my head for a second. How did I not hear him open the door? This is all my fault."

Moving Elizabeth back so he could look into her eyes, he said, "This is NOT your fault. Do you understand me, it was an ACCIDENT!"

Elizabeth nodded her head as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"OK, I'm going to go check on Jake. Why isn't Lucky here with you?"

Eyes flashing, Elizabeth replied, "He won't answer his damn phone. I've left him 20 messages and left a 911 at the police station. Since the police arrived with the ambulance, I know many of Lucky's buddies know."

"Will you be ok by yourself while I check on Jake?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth sat down and once again, clutched Jake's shirt to her chest.

Giving his sister a kiss on the forehead, he headed off to the trauma room where Jake was. Whipping out his cell phone, he dialed a number he never thought he'd have to call.

"Morgan," came the terse replied.

"It's Steven Webber. There's been an accident-Jake's been hit by a car, you need to get to GH as quick as possible."

On the other end of the phone, Jason stilled in the middle of his penthouse. "How bad," he managed to get out.

Taking a deep breath, Steven replied, "It's really bad. Head trauma and body trauma. Someone hit him and kept going. Look, I gotta go, but Elizabeth's here by herself and I think she's going to lose it."

"Where's Lucky," Jason questioned.

All but growling into the phone, Steven grumbled, "That's the million dollar question," and hung up the phone.

Slamming his phone shut, Jason grabbed his eyes and shot out the door, praying the entire way to the hospital.

Elizabeth paced up and down the hall. No one would let her see Jake and Robin and Patrick had just wheeled him into emergency brain surgery. Her little boy was currently on an operating table and she wasn't there with him. Steven promised he would stay so Jake wasn't alone, but she was HIS mother. SHE should be there! A sob broke through and she started to crumble.

Strong arms caught her. Arms that she knew she would never forget. For a moment, her entire body stiffened. Then, she slowly turned around and looked into the cobalt blue eyes that were an exact match to her sons. Eyes that had haunted her every day since she and Jason had stopped seeing each other. Eyes that were currently as pain filled as her own.

"I didn't hear the door, I swear my eyes were turned for one second, Jason," Elizabeth sobbed as Jason's arms engulfed her.

Rubbing his hand over her hair, he whispered, "It's not your fault. It was the person who hit him who's to blame."

Sobbing, she clutched the lapels of his leather jacket. "It is MY FAULT, she screamed, "YOU GAVE HIM UP TO PROTECT HIM AND I COULDN'T EVEN KEEP HIM SAFE IN OUR HOUSE!"

With that Elizabeth's knees buckled and she started to fall to the floor, sobbing. Jason sunk to the floor with her, whispering that they would get through this. Silently, he thought to himself, how does one get through this?


	4. Chapter 3

Jason and Elizabeth sat wrapped in each other's arms on the floor of the hospital waiting room. Neither one of them cared who saw them, for they were both in their own world. Elizabeth flipped back and forth from sobbing, to softly whimpering, to calling out for Jake. Jason didn't know what to do, so he held her while the tears slid down his cheeks and he thought about all the memories he missed with Jake. Hearing footsteps, Jason looked up to see a red-eyed Lucky Spencer looking at them.

"How the hell did MY SON, get hit by a car," screamed Lucky.

Hearing Lucky's voice brought Elizabeth out of her trance. "Lucky, I," she started to say but he cut her off.

"You what, Elizabeth? You were shacking up with Morgan again and couldn't pay attention to my son running out the door," Lucky yelled at her, causing a few doctors and nurses to turn and stare.

Before Elizabeth could respond, Jason had Lucky pinned against the wall.

Talking softly, so only Lucky could hear him, "Listen to me you high piece of crap. It was an accident that a car hit MY son. It was YOUR fault that Elizabeth had the kids and wasn't prepared for them. It was YOUR fault that she was trying to get dinner ready when Jake slipped out the front door. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself. What, you had to score some pills and couldn't be bothered with your own kids? We know you weren't at work-the cops came and didn't know where you were. Get out of here," Jason growled.

Lucky's eyes went crazy for a second before he took a swing at Jason. Thankfully, Jason saw it coming and ducked. Lucky's hand hit the wall and he moaned in agony. Jason went to punch Lucky back when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. Turning, he looked into Elizabeth's tear filled eyes.

"Just let him go," she pleaded softly. "Jake needs us to concentrate on him, not on where Lucky was or what he was doing."

Jason clenched his jaw and his eyes darted back and forth from Elizabeth to Lucky.

"Please, Jason," Elizabeth cried softly.

It got through to Jason and he let go of Lucky. Walking back toward Elizabeth, he guided her to a chair, where they sat and waited. Waited for word that their child lived, praying with all their might that he wouldn't die.

PC Police Department

Dante sat staring at the computer screen. He had just opened up the email with the list of possible suspects for people who may have hit Jake Webber. The list shocked him.

Carly Corinthos Jax

Samantha McCall

Robin Scorpio Drake

Lisa Niles

Luke Spencer

Michael "Sonny" Corinthos

Unmarked Car

Dante could not believe the list of suspects. The list contained his father, his girlfriend's father and cousin, two doctors and Jason Morgan's girlfriend. Jason Morgan, who was Jake Webber's real father.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the phone and made some calls. He had cops going to pick up each of the cars in question and an officer going to inform each of the suspects that they were being looked at. Hanging up the phone, he took a deep breath, before grabbing his jacket and heading to GH.

Back at the hospital

Elizabeth and Jason continued to sit and wait. Hours seem to go by, when in reality, it was minutes. Lucky had darted out of the hospital minutes after his altercation with Jason, screaming that he didn't care about Jake since he was the spawn of a mob enforcer and a whore. Elizabeth had flinched at the term but continued to stare into space. The only reason Jason didn't go after Lucky was because he was afraid Elizabeth would lose it.

"I should have never asked you to give up your son," Elizabeth whispered.

Turning to face Elizabeth, he struggled with his words. "You did what, what you thought was right. I..I didn't have to say yes. I didn't have to..have to give up my rights. I didn't want Jake OR Cam to be a part of my world."

Looking into Jason's pained filled eyes, Elizabeth got up and started to pace. "I've robbed you of everything. How can you even look at me right now?"

Jason got up and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. Elizabeth, the one woman who really understood who HE was. The one woman who he loved enough to set free, so she would never be touched by the effects of his life.

"You stop thinking that. You gave OUR son the most wonderful 4 years a mother could give him. He's loved and he knows that people love him. He will be ok," he told her.

"But what if he isn't," she cried.

"We have to stay positive," Jason reminded her.

The clicking of heels brought the two of them to silence. Turning around expecting to see Patrick, Robin or Steve, Elizabeth was surprised to see Sam there. Although, really, she shouldn't have been surprised. Jason was with Sam. Jason loved Sam, not her.

Throwing herself into Jason's arms, Sam cried, "I'm so sorry, Jason! I came as soon as I heard, I didn't want you to be alone."

Stiffening, for some reason he couldn't imagine why, he detangled himself from Sam.

"I'm not alone Sam. I'm here with Elizabeth," he told her.

"Of course Elizabeth's here," Sam said, "but I wanted you to have someone who would be here for you."

With that said, Elizabeth turned to walk away. She couldn't stand this anymore. Before she could get far, she saw Patrick, Steven and Robin. Looking at their faces, tear stained and pained, she started sobbing.

"No, No, Not my baby! Not Jake! Jakeeeeeee," she screamed, the tears pouring down her cheeks. "Let me see him, let me," she cried as she started to collapse.

Before she hit the ground, she felt those strong arms around her again. The arms she would know for her whole life. The strong arms that shook with the tears of the "Stone Cold" Jason Morgan. "Not our baby," she cried.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

PC Police Department

Dante hung up the phone and whispered a silent thank you. Forensics has just eliminated his father and LuLu's father from the suspect list. He was grateful that he wasn't going to have break the news to LuLu that her father was responsible for the death of her nephew. Carly Jax, Robin and Lisa had been cleared as suspects as well. That left only Samantha McCall and the unmarked car. Dante leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

GH

Jason and Elizabeth sat on the floor for a while. The tears silently slipped down Jason's cheek as Elizabeth sobbed into his chest. Robin, Patrick and Steve just sat there, the tears streaming down their cheeks as they watched their friend and sister deal with the knowledge that her son was gone. Sam sat off in the corner, silently thanking God that Jake was out the picture. Putting on a devastated look, she cheered inwardly that the connection that Jason had to Elizabeth was finally gone.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elizabeth pulled away from Jason. Refusing to look at him, she turned to Steven.

"Can we see him, please," she quietly asked.

Gathering her into his arms, he laid his cheek on top of her head. "Of course, Lizzie. But, first, I need to tell you something," Steven replied.

"Jake's still hooked up to the respirator. He's brain dead and there's no hope he'll come back. But, there's something I need to ask you. The organ donor people at the hospital want to know if you'd donate Jake's organs."

Elizabeth ripped herself out of her brother's arms. "How can you even ask me that," she cried, "MY BABY IS GONE! HE GOT NO MIRACLE-WHY SHOULD SOMEONE ELSE GET A MIRACLE!"

Elizabeth felt Jason touch her arm and she forced herself to look at him. The pain in his ice blue eyes torn at her heart and made her cry harder.

Jason put his hand on Elizabeth's cheek. "Because Jake was our miracle and now he can help make another child a miracle. It's the right thing to do, Elizabeth."

Swiping at the tears running down her face, Elizabeth took a deep breath. She knew Jason was right. Turning to her brother, she softly told him that they would donate Jake's organs. She insisted upon seeing him first.

Steven motioned for her and Jason to follow him. Not even looking at Sam, Jason took Elizabeth's hand and they silently followed to say goodbye to their son.

Steven led them to a door and motioned for them to go in. He then turned and walked down the hallway. When he was sure that he was out of Elizabeth's sight, he turned toward the wall and slammed his hands against it. Finally giving into grief, Steven Webber started to sob.

Elizabeth and Jason walked into the room. The hum and beep of the machines were like a soothing lullaby. Jake looked so peaceful, Elizabeth's brain had trouble believing that her baby wasn't just sleeping. She grabbed hold of his hand and lifted it to her cheek.

"It's Momma, baby. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that I didn't hear you open the door," she tearfully said. "You were my miracle," she whispered as her voice cracked. Jason's hand closed over hers and she ripped it away. Looking up into Jason's startled, pain filled eyes, she cried, "I'm sorry I robbed you of your son, I'm sorry I couldn't protect him!"

Jason started to go around the bed to reach her but she held up her hand, "Don't…don't be nice to me, I don't deserve it! I'm the reason OUR son is lying dead in this hospital bed," she screamed. Kissing Jake on his forehead, Elizabeth raced out the door, down the hall and down the stairs before anyone could stop her.

Jason stared after Elizabeth. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Looking down at his son, he pulled up a chair. Picking up Jake's small hand into his large one, he slowly rubbed circles on the child's palm. He started talking to Jake. "I did this to your mom the morning after we made you. I woke up and she was still sleeping. She was like an angel in my bed. I felt like she was my miracle. What I didn't know was that our miracle would arrive 9 months later. I thought I was doing what was best for you. My life is so dangerous, I didn't want you or your brother or your Mom to get hurt because of me. Don't think that I didn't love you. I loved you more than anyone will ever know…well anyone other than your mom. I'm sorry we never got to know each other," he told Jake, before his voice broke. Only then, did Jason give into the grief and start to sob. Laying his head on the bed next to his son, Jason knew, nothing would ever be the same again.

Jason kissed Jake's forehead and walked out the door. He needed to make sure Elizabeth was ok. When he turned the corner, he ran into Sam.

"There you are Jason! I've been looking everywhere for you," she screeched.

Jason stared at her. He'd been out of love with Sam for months now, but she just didn't get it. Now, when he looked at her, all he could see was the woman who did everything in her power to get between him and Elizabeth. Sam was the woman who stood by and watched his son get kidnapped. She was the woman who hired men to harass Elizabeth so that she'd feel threatened and leave. How could he have ever gone back to her?

"Go away, Sam," he said and walked away.

Same rushed after him and grabbed his arm. "Jason, wait, I know you're grieving, but let me help you," she cried.

Pushing himself out of her grasp, he turned his "Stone Cold" eyes on her. "Listen, we're done. I can't even look at you without seeing all the horrible things you did to keep me away from Elizabeth and MY son. Looking at you makes me sick. It makes me sick to think that I let Elizabeth walk away from a life with me and went back to you. Don't come near me or Elizabeth again. Be out of the penthouse by tomorrow," he told her and stormed away.

Sam stared after Jason with pure malice in her eyes. Elizabeth, it always came back to Elizabeth. She'd make them both pay. They better watch out!


	6. Chapter 5

Elizabeth slowly walked up the steps to her house. The bright yellow police "crime scene" tape was wrapped around the tree at the end of her driveway. She started to shake when she saw the red blotches on the ground. That was part of her baby on the ground. Crumbling to the ground, she laid her hands down near the blood. Tears streaming down her face, she whispered, "Oh, Jakey."

Elizabeth stayed on the ground for a few minutes. Steven had taken Cameron for the night and had tried to force Elizabeth to stay with them. Elizabeth knew she had to be alone, because she didn't want anything to scare Cameron. Cameron was just old enough to realize, that when Mommy and Uncle Steven told him that Jakey was in heaven, that Jake was never coming back. He had cried himself to sleep in Elizabeth's arms, his tears mingling with Elizabeth's. She put Cameron to bed and decided to walk to her house, considering she was in NO condition to drive.

Picking herself up, she made the long walk up her driveway. On her way to the house, she had silently been cursing Lucky. Now that she now knew how Lucky had felt about her kids, she didn't know whom she was angrier at. Herself for not realizing that Lucky would never accept a child that wasn't his blood, especially when one child had the blood of his enemy, or herself for not realizing it. She was beginning to think that God was punishing her. Lucky was gone, (even though she was realizing this was a good thing, poor Cameron would have to deal with yet another loss), her baby was lying, dead in the morgue at the hospital and the one man she ever, truly loved, was in love with another woman.

Tears forming in her eyes, she dug out her key and opened the door. Flicking on the lights, she shuffled through the door and turned to shut it. When she turned around, she let out a gasp. There, sitting on the chair in her living room, was the man she never expected to see.

"Jason," she whispered, for he had not even looked up when the lights went on or when she gasped.

Lifting his head, he looked at her. Her heart, broken beyond belief, broke all over again when she saw the anguish in his eyes. She immediately had a flashback to another death and another night when Jason showed up unexpectedly. She stood there, frozen. The tears just sliding down her face, leaving a wet trail down her pale cheeks.

Jason looked at Elizabeth through tear filled eyes. He didn't think he could hurt any more than he did, but then he saw Elizabeth's face and his heart shattered. The pain was so fierce in her face and she was so pale, her skin looked translucent. There was no bubbly smile, no laughter in her eyes. All he saw was emptiness, emptiness he shared. Standing, he slowly walked over to her, his face never leaving hers.

Elizabeth sensed Jason coming nearer to her. Panicking, she held up her hand.

"Don't. Don't come near me. I deserve this pain, YOU don't. I can't give you memories, I can't give you, you," she gasped, the tears streaming down her face.

Jason ignored her and kept moving towards her.

"I KILLED JAKE," she screamed at him. "Don't you get it! It's MY Fault."

Jason closed the gap between the two of them and swept Elizabeth into his arms. She began to beat his chest, screaming and crying for Jake. It took seconds before she lost it and just began to sob. Big, gut-wrenching sobs that broke Jason's heart. For once, there was nothing he could do to help Elizabeth. For once, he knew exactly what she was feeling. When Elizabeth's legs started to tremble, Jason lifted her into his arms and slowly started up the stairs. He flicked the lights back off. He knew her house like the back of his hand and needed no light to get her upstairs. Elizabeth nestled her head into the crook of Jason's neck and whimpered. Rubbing his cheek across the top of her head, he silently headed upstairs.

Jason's Penthouse

Sam paced back and forth in the living room. Everything was falling APART instead of into place like she had imagined. She thought that once the stupid brat was gone, Elizabeth would be out of her life for good. No more needing Jason or Jason feeling obligated to help her. Yet, here she was, all ALONE, while Jason was with that, that WHORE.! She had followed Jason and knew he was at Elizabeth's house. She couldn't believe that Jason ended things with her. She knew it was only a matter of time before that tramp dug her nails into Jason again. Then, to top everything off, her car was missing. The car that she had used to run down Jake Webber! She was in a load of trouble. If Jason found out that SHE was responsible for killing HIS child, she was D-E-A-D!

PC PD

Dante stared in disbelief at the information on his computer screen. Forensics had come back on Sam McCall's SUV. There was no doubt about it-Sam had killed Jake Webber. Running his hands over his face, he sighed.

"Shit," he said aloud. "Shit, Shit, Shit," he repeated. None of this was good. NOT AT ALL


	7. Chapter 6

**Elizabeth's House**

Jason slowly made his way up the stairs of Elizabeth's house. Her whimpers had turned into small, gaspy snuffles and her hand clutched his black t-shirt tightly. Using his elbow to open her bedroom door, he nudged the light on with his arm and gently set Elizabeth down on the bed. Turning, he went to go to her dresser, when her hand snaked out and grabbed him.

"Don't leave me, please," she whimpered.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "I won't ever leave you again." Returning to the task at hand, he went to her dresser and opened up the drawers until he found pajamas for her. Reaching for the first shirt he came across, he shook it out stopped dead in his tracks. It was his shirt-black as night and three times too big for Elizabeth's petite frame. Looking into the drawer again, he found three or four more of his shirts. Seeing this, for some odd reason, made some of Jason's heartache stop.

Returning to the bed, he gently helped Elizabeth to her feet. He made quick work of stripping Elizabeth's clothes off and putting his t-shirt over her head. He pulled down the comforter and gently pushed Elizabeth into the bed. Elizabeth grabbed at Jason and held on tight, as if she didn't believe he wouldn't leave her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he unlaced his boots and pulled them off. He took his gun and slipped it under the pillow. He quickly shucked his pants and shirt off and climbed into bed with Elizabeth. Spooning up next to her, he pulled her close to his chest and breathed in her sweet smell. Placing a kiss behind her ear, a spot he knew all too well, he whispered, "I'm here Elizabeth. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Somehow, we will get through this. I promise you."

Jason waited for what seemed like hours until Elizabeth's tiny, pale hand, reached out and twined with his. "I love you, too," she said shakily. They stayed like that for a while until Jason finally felt Elizabeth give into her exhaustion and fall asleep. He watched the rise and fall of her chest before closing his eyes.

**Jason's Penthouse**

Sam paced back and forth. She needed a plan. She needed to get out of Port Charles and soon. As much as she loved Jason and wanted to be his, she wanted to live even more. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found out she purposely ran down Jake and when that time came, she wanted to be somewhere he could never find her.

All of a sudden she heard a pounding on the door. "POLICE-OPEN UP!"

Sam's head flew up and she stopped in her tracks. "Shit," she mumbled. This was it, this was how her life was going to go up into flames. She looked at the balcony and considered throwing herself off it. It would certainly be less painful than Jason torturing her. But, on the other hand, the police would protect her from Jason. They all hated Jason.

She went to the door and opened it. Dante Falconari stood on the threshold with pure malice in his eyes. There were three other cops behind him.

Pushing past Sam, Dante walked into the penthouse. "Samantha McCall, you are under arrest for the murder of Jacob Martin Spencer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, the state will provide you with one. Do you understand your rights?"

Sam looked at Dante and nodded.

"Cuff her," he told the other cops. Once she was in custody, Dante had the unpleasant task of informing Jake's parents who was responsible for his death. He did not want to be the one to inform Jason that his so called girlfriend was the one who ran down his son.

**Elizabeth's House**

Jason was dreaming-something he didn't think he could do. He was picturing him, Elizabeth, Cam and Jake in Italy. He could see the smile on Elizabeth's face and it warmed his heart. He was deep in his dream when he heard a scream.

"Jaake! Jakkkkkkkkke!"

Jason jumped up to see Elizabeth sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face, screaming for her baby.

"Jake, wake up!" she screamed, somewhere between sleep and awake.

The tears welled up in Jason's eyes as he pulled Elizabeth into his arms.

"Shhhh, shh. It's ok, I'm here. I've got you," he whispered as he rubbed circles up and down her back. Sobs racked her slight frame and Jason just held her. He felt helpless. He had always been able to help Elizabeth and right now, there was nothing he could do to help her. He hated feeling like this.

Elizabeth finally stopped sobbing. She rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes and looked up into the pain filled eyes of the man she loved. The man with whom she had made a miracle with. The man who had lost his son, just like she did. He was so heartbroken, yet he was holding it together for her. The man never ceased to amaze her. He was always taking care of everyone else. No one took care of him. Except her. Needed to be close to him, she reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. Bringing her face up to meet his, she brushed a soft kiss against his lips.

"Love me, Jason," she cried. "Make me feel. I feel when I'm with you. I need you," she sobbed.

Jason needed no convincing. Being with Elizabeth was the only thing that would make him feel semi-complete. He knew he'd never be complete again-neither would Elizabeth. But the two of them could be as whole as possible, together. Gathering her up in his arms, he crushed his mouth down on hers, taking control of their situation.

Pain, lust and love swirled around Jason and Elizabeth as he slid his hands up her shirt and rubbed her breasts, never once breaking contact with her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he needed and pinched her breasts. Pushing her down into the mattress, he fit himself over her. Breaking contact for a brief moment, he slipped his shirt over her head and basked in her nakedness. She was perfect. He couldn't believe he ever let her go. Leaning down to kiss her again, his hand slid down lower. Caressing her stomach, he moved lower and lower.

Elizabeth gasped as Jason reached her clitoris. He rubbed circles on the outside, teasing her. Tears gathered in her eyes. She had never felt such twisted emotions at the same time. Gasping as he slid a finger inside, she reached her arms up and circled Jason's neck, pulling his head down for a kiss. They worked in a rhythm for a few minutes before she whispered to him, "Please, I need you inside of me. Please"

Reaching for her mouth, Jason fit his mouth over hers as he slammed into her hot, wet, core. Elizabeth arched toward Jason as he continued to move in and out of her, hot and fast. Jason and Elizabeth both felt the moment ending and he whispered, "I love you," as he slammed into one last time, before they both came apart. It was like coming home for both of them.

Gathering Elizabeth into his arms, he kissed her on the forehead and gathered her hand in his. He could feel her heart racing, but she seemed to have calmed down.

"I love you, Jason. I don't deserve you, but I love you. I wouldn't have gotten through tonight without you and the only reason I can even think about the next few days is that you are going to be right by my side."

"I love you, Elizabeth. I don't deserve you. I should never have given you or Jake up. I should have fought harder for you. I'll make it up to you the best that I can.

Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand. "We'll make it up to each other."

"Agreed," Jason said. "Now, let's try to get some sleep."

With that the two lapsed into silence and fell back to sleep, neither one wanting to face the days ahead.


End file.
